


Flawless Memory

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [11]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Many, including her believers, are convinced her punishment is always harsh. And they are not wrong. Merely unimaginative.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s), Woedica & Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Flawless Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



Many, including her believers, are convinced her punishment is always harsh. And they are not wrong. Merely unimaginative. Sometimes, the smallest thing can be enough. Fear. A glimpse of someone else’s pain.

Why waste a devoted servant when they can simply be taught a lesson? Not all are worth it, true. But those who can learn from their own mistakes and from the world around them – they deserve second chances. And while understanding is more important, atonement is necessary as well. It helps people remember.

She watches Nona’s tears and finds them an acceptable offering. The girl made a serious mistake, but it can still be amended. Woedica can forget that sin because Nona never will. Next time, she will stop and think twice.

If she was the only one in danger, it would teach her nothing – she cares for her mission much more than her own safety, even when she is afraid. But reminding her that people she cares about might bear the consequences of her actions... That is a lesson Nona will learn by heart.

Sometimes, the most painful things are very subtle. Like a dream. So fleeting. So easy to get caught under someone’s eyelids for eternity.


End file.
